Ereri en 1000 mots
by Yumi Kairi
Summary: Une petite compilation de OS Ereri avec différents personnages secondaires et différentes situations drôles ou sinistres, mettant en scène notre couple favoris ( Rating M précis en cas de Lemon ).
1. Un patient

**Ficlet = une sorte de défi qui consiste à écrire un récit +100 mots mais -1000 mots! Alors j'ai décidé d'écrire une compilation de Ficlet Ereri ~ Let's go**

«– Le nom du patient ?  
– Eren Jaeger , 21 ans.  
– Son état ?  
– Bien, son mari l'a ramené ici. Il a dit qu'il avait des toux plutôt fréquentes et des crises assez inquiétantes. Après examen, on a jugé qu'il était atteint d'un cancer dont on n'a pas su la provenance malheureusement, soit un CUP* . Cependant, on lui a administré le traitement adéquat avant que la maladie ne se propage dans l'un de ses organes.  
– Hum… Bien, vous pouvez disposer Hitch.

La blonde salua une dernière fois son supérieur avant de sortir, non sans lâcher un lourd soupir. C'était difficile d'être médecin… entre soigner et consoler les familles des patients, de voir tous ces gens innocents souffrir de maladies inconnues et encore, elle n'était qu'une banale infirmière. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer la plaie de devenir une chirurgienne ! De pas calmes, elle se dirigea vers la chambre du patient Jaeger à fin de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus la petite vitre sur le haut de la porte. Après tout, elle avait encore un petit moment avant de retourner au travail et un peu d'espionnage sur ce couple ne lui ferait aucun mal.  
Depuis l'entrée de ce brun à l'hôpital, un jeune homme lui rendait quotidiennement viste, restant avec lui tant qu'il pouvait. Selon ce qu'avait pu entendre Hitch, il était plutôt petit aux cheveux noirs rasés à la base du crâne, et il avait accumulé mauvaise réputation pour son langage cru et son regard intimidant. Etait-il comme ça avec son « mari » ? Bientôt elle aurait la réponse.

– Eren, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Dit ''le grincheux'' en caressant les cheveux de son partenaire. Les médecins ont dit que tu te rétablis petit à petit.

Hitch crut halluciner. Elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment pour juger mais il y'avait un énorme fossé entre l'homme qui a insulté les infirmières hier car soi-disant « elles ne savent pas nettoyer correctement », et entre l'image de l'époux exemplaire qu'il se paye.  
Puis comme si il avait entendu ses pensées, il prit sa main droite et la caressa doucement avant de l'embrasser, ce qui fit sourire le malade.

– Merci mon ange, je dois vraiment te fatiguer.  
– Dis pas de conneries, bientôt tu vas sortir d'ici. Je l'espère.

C'était romantique. Niaisement romantique et malgré tout, Hitch ne trouvait pas de points à mettre sur les mots. Un qualificatif pour ce couple. Eren devait certainement valoir grande chose pour Levi –c'était compréhensible après tout vu que c'est son mari–, mais la familiarité prés-ce que déconcertante dont il rigolait avec le ''nain'' donnait l'air qu'ils étaient plutôt des amis de très longue date. Des confidents, des frères avant d'être des amants. Elle le vit glisser sa main dans la touffe de cheveux bruns, les ébouriffant légèrement en esquissant un sourire.

Il fit pression sur la nuque d'Eren à fin de le pousser vers lui, laissant leurs deux lèvres se rencontrer. Le brun qui semblait au début réticent, se laissa vite aller à cette douce étreinte. Non ! Ils n'allaient pas faire ces choses-là dans un hôpital quand-même ? Apparemment si…

Levi glissa sa main sous la robe d'hôpital d'Eren, caressant doucement son torse. Le patient sourit contre ses lèvres, accentuant le baiser tel dans un film romantique. Leur étreinte continua, et bientôt Levi se retrouva à califourchon sur lui. Merde… ils étaient vraiment sérieux : Comment interrompre deux amoureux sur le point de copuler alors que la porte de la chambre est ouverte et que n'importe qui pouvait les voir ? Aucune idée.

– Hitch ! Qu'est-s'tu fous ? Faut travailler ma grande !

Elle décolla avec violence sa tête de la fenêtre, faisant face à son collègue qui venait d'arriver. Il affichait une tête comme si il l'avait prit en flagrant délit.

– Qu'est-s'qu'tu regardais ?

– Heu… Rien, rien ! Je voyais juste si le patient n'avait pas débranché ses câbles ou quoi que ce soit, haha… Tu peux retourner travailler Thomas, t'inquiète pas pour moi !

Heureusement, Thomas n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur les rougeurs qui couvraient les joues de la blonde.

* * *

Levi sortit de la chambre après une heure, ses vêtements débraillés et ses cheveux ébouriffés. Bon sang… il puait le sexe ! N'importe qui pouvait deviner les activités par très nettes qu'il faisait. Après tout on est dans un hôpital, pas dans un love hôtel et puis ce n'est pas de sa faute si son copain avait un « manque pressant ». En passant par l'accueil, il lança un dernier mot à l'infirmière :

– Au fait, dîtes à vos infirmiers d'être plus discrets s'ils veulent espionner la vie intime des patients.

Dit-il sur un ton neutre, laissant la jeune femme nager dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Tant pis, elle découvrira un jour ce que sa collègue a fait.

* * *

 **Cette petite Ficlet (800 mots) est à présent finie ~ :D merci d'avoir suivit ! Peut-être que je continuerai cette petite compilation de ficlet? Mmh.. je sais pas!**

 **Lâchez des reviews ou je vous mange! é.è**


	2. Un détective

Bonjour !

Je tiens à préciser : ce chapitre n'est pas une ficlet étant donné qu'il a dépassé les 1000 mots, du coup je vais essayer de me fixer une règle : ne pas dépasser les 2000 mots ! é.è Voili Voilou !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« …Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas me croire ?! Je t'ai déjà dis : il n y'a rien entre moi et…»

« Ah ouais ?! Alors explique-moi, sale merdeux que tu es, pourquoi toi et l'employée Braus êtes rentrés simultanément aux toilettes pour n'y-ressortir que vingt minutes plus tard ? »

Eren hallucinait. Son petit-ami était certes un détective à l'importante renommée et un parfait appui pour la police japonaise à fin de résoudre les plus grandes affaires de génocides, mais jamais ô grand jamais il aurait cru que ses capacités intellectuelles se retourneraient contre lui et maintenant, à cause d'une demi-heure passée à faire connaissance avec l'occupante du bureau en face du sien, voilà qu'il en paye les frais –et dieu seul sait à quel point calmer un « Levi jaloux » est plus dur que de décrocher un emploi sans aucune compétence requise–.

À peine était-il sortit des vestiaires que l'assistante de son amant et sa supérieure hiérarchique Hanji Zoe l'a interpellé dans le bureau de l'Ackerman, comme quoi c'était une affaire urgente. Eren avait d'abord cru à une importante réunion entre les chefs de la brigade, à la capture d'un criminel mondialement recherché, à cette foutue garnison qui leur cherchait toujours des problèmes mais finalement c'était lui le coupable. Coupable d'un crime qu'il n'a même pas commit et dont il n'en serait pas capable : la trahison.

Levi soupira lourdement, et après une minute d'hésitation, releva un regard confus vers le châtain qui tressaillit. Ce regard ne pouvait traduire qu'une chose : mieux vaut qu'il s'explique, et vite.

« Peut-être qu'elle était dans ses périodes rouges, j'en sais rien moi ! Et puis on a le temps de faire quoi en vingt minutes?! »

« Pleines de choses peuvent se passer en vingt minutes, Eren. Vous avez parfaitement le temps de copuler dans une cabine de chiottes, répliqua l'Ackerman avec un ton tranchant, le même qu'il usait pendant qu'il s'adressait aux criminels. As-tu au moins une preuve de ce que tu avances, des témoins ? »

Merde, il fallait s'en douter. Après tant d'années passées au service de la police, c'était normal que son chéri use de ses capacités de détective pour traiter cette affaire de manière professionnelle, de parler comme si c'était une scène de crime et Eren se serait presque cru dans un jeu de rôle. Il n y'avait aucun témoin, les toilettes étant vides à ce moment –le hasard– et personne ne passait dans les couloirs pour témoigner d'avoir entendu des bruits suspects –soi-disant–.

Après un lourd soupir, le châtain décida de porter ses couilles et déclara d'un ton ferme.

« Il n y'avait personne »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le bureau, et personne n'osait interrompre l'échange glacial qui avait lieu entre les deux amants. Le regard de Levi était impassible, celui d'Eren tout aussi ferme et autoritaire, et le simple contact de leurs deux prunelles aux différentes nuances créait des électrochocs.

« Hum, hum. Monsieur Ackerman ? Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais ce dossier doit être… »

« Dehors, Hitch» Lança le patron d'une voix polaire à sa stagiaire, sans pour autant couper la visualisation des orbes verdoyants en face de lui.

La dite Hitch déglutit. Dans ce genre de conversations, le patron est facilement irritable et mieux vaut ne pas s'en approcher. Ca faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'elle était scotchée devant la porte du bureau, à attendre la permission à entrer et disons qu'elle avait… _surprit_ un bout de la discussion courante entre le brun et son petit ami. C'était toujours le même scénario : Hitch devait _toujours_ surprendre avec ou contre son propre-gré, des scènes alléchantes et croustillantes. Là où elle passe, il doit y avoir un événement important qui la pousse à en savoir plus, trahie par sa curiosité. Ce qui lui a valu la réputation de la pipelette entre ses collègues de bureau –étant la première personne à qui on se fie pour être sûr de la fiabilité d'une rumeur–.

Sans pour autant bouger de son emplacement, elle déglutit puis releva sa tête vers les deux amants qui continuaient à s'échanger des regards colériques, confus et trahis par une pointe de tristesse. Elle devait réagir ! Pas qu'elle ait pitié d'Eren, mais c'est juste pour éviter que la mauvaise humeur de son patron ne s'abat sur tout le commissariat et dieu seul sait que si Levi Ackerman est enragé, ses stagiaires en seront les premiers consommateurs –même s'ils n'ont rien à voir dans l'affaire en question–.

« Hum, monsieur, vous savez… j'étais aux toilettes avec Eren »

Levi tourna furieusement ses orbes grisâtres vers son employée, lui intimant de vite cracher le morceau, tandis qu'Eren resta stupéfait. La concernée déglutit et déballa avec rapidité.

« Hum… en fait alors que j'étais sur le point de vous transporter ces dossiers, je suis passée par les toilettes et j'ai surprit un bout de discussion toute à fait amicale entre Eren et l'employée Braus. Ils discutaient des futurs projets de l'entreprise, et… »

« Stagiaire ? »

« Oui monsieur ? »

« Mêles-toi d'ton cul » Troncha Levi avec violence, laissant la blonde sur le cul.

Mais d'où il osait lui parler ainsi ? Certes, c'était son patron après tout mais elle n'avait eu que de bonnes intentions en se mêlant de cette affaire personnelle comme il le dit. Hitch afficha un air renfrogné : là, c'était carrément une question de fierté ! Elle répliqua d'un timbre calme.

« Hum, permettez-moi d'ajouter que-…»

« HITCH ! » Hurla le patron avec rage, visiblement sur le point de la mettre dehors avec coups bien placés dans le cul.

« Que Eren est gay… » Poursuivit-elle en chuchotant de manière néanmoins audible, avant de s'éclipser de la salle en prenant soin de fermer la porte.

Un second silence résida dans la pièce, mais cette fois-ci, c'était Levi qui resta stupéfait. Comment avait-il pu oublier ce détail important ? Et après il ose s'autoproclamer détective… Le petit brun passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux corbeau, baissant son regard écarquillé de reconnaissance au sol. Merde… il a réagit comme un con, et n'a même pas cherché à réfléchir correctement à l'innocence de son amant. Logiquement, une personne gay n'ira pas draguer une fille. La preuve ? Il est en couple avec Eren, et ils sont deux hommes. En 3 ans de couple, jamais il n'avait vu le châtain roder avec une fille –enfin, dépasser les limites du contact physique–.

Eren lui, se redressa dans une position plus digne de son poste, relevant le menton en fixant son chéri d'un air parfaitement calme, comme s'il attendait une explication –ou une supplication, à voir–.

« Levi » dit-il, doucement.

« Ecoute gamin…» l'avait-il coupé en murmurant « j'étais… j'étais débile sur c'coup là et j'ai oublié de réunir les preuves nécessaires pour…» il soupira « Fin' bref. T'as compris quoi, merde : Je suis désolé » conclut-il en détournant le regard, pas vraiment habitué à s'excuser.

Eren réprima un sourire, attendri par cette petite excuse. Même si Levi est capricieux et qu'il montre constamment une apparence frigide de sans-cœur, il n'en reste pas moins gentil et reconnait ses erreurs, surtout avec Eren. Il faut le dire : depuis qu'ils sont en couple, le détective est beaucoup plus calme et serein dans ses décisions, s'appuyant sur son petit-ami dans les moments difficiles. On peut dire… qu'il commence à casser son cocon de grincheux petit à petit.

Le châtain finit par s'avancer lentement vers lui, et d'une douceur insoupçonnée, finit par entourer ses bras autour de la taille de son amant, venant nicher sa tête dans son cou. Comment avait-il pu douter, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, de la sincérité d'Eren ? De ces grands bras qui le rassuraient à chaque fois ? Il s'en voulait. Alors, Levi mit quelques infimes secondes avant de répondre à cette chaleureuse étreinte, rechignant légèrement –toujours aussi fidèle à lui-même–.

* * *

« L'employée Hitch est convoquée dans le bureau du patron ! »

La blonde releva la tête de sa paperasse, poussant un soupir de lassitude. Non seulement elle venait à peine de reprendre son boulot, mais en plus il a fallut que ce… connard de petit nain de patron de merde l'interpelle maintenant. Sûrement pour lui arracher un bout de son salaire pour l'espionnage de toute à l'heure, enfin bref…

Elle frappa respectueusement à la porte du bureau, attendant le feu vert de son patron. Quand l'ordre sonna d'un ton grave, elle daigna ouvrir la porte. Son supérieur était seul, debout, fixant son employée.

« Déjà, morveuse »

Grrr, le retour des surnoms ridicules –chaque employé en avait sa part–.

« Je te rassure : ton salaire est toujours le même, même si j'ai une furieuse envie de te foutre dehors –te renvoyer– »

« Eeeh.. » murmura-t-elle, quelque peu outrée.

« Mais ! » débuta son patron d'un ton implacable « Tu as droit à un conseil de ma part »

Elle releva une moue exagérée vers son patron. Hein ? Depuis quand il donne des conseils, lui ?

« Soit plus discrète si tu veux espionner la vie intime de tes collègues» dit-il avec nonchalance.

* * *

Bimbadaboum ! C'est la fin de ce deuxième OS !

Désolée pour les fautes, je n'ai pas tout relu. Reviewez s'il vous plaît ! ^^ :v


End file.
